Yasuo
}} , is a champion in League of Legends. The Sword Without A Sheath, a story posted by YoneThe reveal is officially tagged as Yasuo'sYasuo, the Unforgiven, revealed Abilities Yasuo's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. His secondary resource bar tracks his unique mechanic: Flow. Yasuo can have up to Flow. Flow does not decay or generate idly. Yasuo generates 1% of his maximum Flow with every ~40 units he travels, requiring a total of to obtain maximum Flow. As Flow generation is based on distance traveled it is also accumulated while dashing, teleporting or when displaced by crowd control effects. Yasuo's critical strike chance is doubled, but the damage dealt by his critical strikes is reduced by 10%. |description2 = At maximum Flow, the next time Yasuo would take damage from a champion or monster he first converts his Flow into a shield that absorbs damage. After 2 seconds, if not already depleted, Yasuo's loses all his Flow. }} | deals 225% damage instead of 250%. The reduction is not a subtraction to his critical strike damage statistic. ** This 10% penalty affects items such as . * Once the Flow bar is full, upon taking damage from a champion or neutral monster, resolve first produces a shield that reduces the incoming damage by an amount up to the current maximum amount of Flow for up to 2 seconds. ** Damage that is negated by Resolve's shield appears as a blue indicator. For example, '-60'. }} }} Yasuo thrusts his sword forward, damaging all enemies in a 475-unit line. If cast while dashing, the area of effect is changed to a ~375-radius circle.}} Same as the first active.}} Yasuo brandishes his sword causing a whirlwind to tear forward, damaging and knocking airborne all enemies in a ~900-unit line. If cast while dashing, the area of effect is changed to an ~375-radius circle. This active resets the chain.}} |description2 =Steel Tempest can critically strike, dealing additional physical damage based on . Additionally, on-hit effects will be applied to the first enemy hit within 475-unit range. The cooldown and cast time of Steel Tempest is reduced based on Yasuo's bonus attack speed and unaffected by cooldown reduction. |leveling2 = |static= |cost = |costtype = |range = See below }} | of his bonus attack speed. This is capped at 66% cooldown reduction with 114% bonus attack speed. ** At max rank, the minimum cooldown is seconds ( attack speed). **Yasuo's 3.5% attack speed per level is factored into Steel Tempest's cooldown reduction and cast time reduction. At level 18, Yasuo has a total of 59% bonus attack speed from leveling alone which reduces Steel Tempest's cooldown by 34% (and he requires only 55% attack speed from items, runes and masteries to reach the cap). Steel Tempest's cooldown is effectively reduced by per level. * Steel Tempest critical strikes do not factor in the skill's base damage. Hence, the formula for Steel Tempest critical strikes total damage is base damage + . * With Infinity Edge, the bonus damage is increased to . * Steel Tempest critical strikes, unlike autoattacks are not subject to Way Of Wanderer's 10% critical strike reduction. * Critically striking with Steel Tempest is calculated on cast, not per enemy hit. * The third cast will still knock enemies airborne when it strikes as a point-blank area of effect. }} }} Yasuo generates a percentage of his maximum Flow whenever he uses Sweeping Blade or Last Breath, in addition to the amount that is generated for the distance moved. |description2 = Yasuo creates a wall of wind that slowly drifts forward over the next seconds. The wall blocks all enemy projectiles, except tower hits. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Wind Wall while en route. *The wall grants sight over a small area. }} }} Yasuo dashes 475 units in the direction of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them briefly. The speed of the dash scales with Yasuo's bonus movement speed. |description2 = Each cast increases the next dash's base damage by 25%, up to 100% bonus damage. Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on an enemy that's already been marked. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 }} | }} Yasuo blinks to the nearest visible airborne enemy champion to the cursor. Upon arriving, he suspends all airborne units within a 400-radius of his target in the air for 1 second while dealing physical damage to all of them. Once he lands, Yasuo gains 50% penetration to bonus armor for 15 seconds. |description2= Casting Last Breath will reset the chain on Steel Tempest. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1300 }} | as an example: "Subtract half the enemy's bonus armor, then subtract 35% of the total remaining armor." CertainlyT gives the formula for Last Breath's armor penetration * Note that "Airborne" is a classification of enemy enforced crowd control and not a visual description. Only airborne-type crowd control sourced from an enemy champion will count for the purposes of Last Breath. ** Jumps, including abilities recognized as , do not classify the unit as being Airborne. ** Bouncing animations, such as during , do not classify the unit as being Airborne (though the enemy targets he hits with it are knocked Airborne and will function with Last Breath). : * * and * and * * * * * * * * and * + * * * * * * and * and * * * * * (Third cast only) * * * * * (Active) * * ** Probably bug: both allied and enemy pillars will work. * * and * * * (Third strike only) and * (Third strike only) and * and * * The following abilities are not classified as airborne or are specifically excluded: * Sweeping Blow and Fluid Knockup * Grab * * }} }} }} References fr:Yasuo cs:Yasuo pl:Yasuo de:Yasuo Category:Released champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:2013 release